


Dancing with the Devil

by StarrySummers04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Charlie Winchester has a secret. One that she has managed to keep from her brothers until now. How are they going to react?





	Dancing with the Devil

It was never going to be easy, Charlie knew that. But dating Lucifer was incredible. Everyone had always seen him as the bad guy, the guy who always gets it wrong and likes to hurt other people because he can. Don’t get her wrong, Charlie knows that sometimes he can be like that, but, you have to have done something pretty bad for Satan to think that you deserve it. First and foremost, Lucifer is an angel. He cares about a great many things but initially, humanity wasn’t one of them. It was only after meeting the Winchester’s and beginning to fall for Charlie that he realised his father had been onto something. This species was quite remarkable, not in the same way as angels, but the humans certainly have their own redeeming qualities.

Of course, most supernatural beings had heard of the Winchester’s by now, and they knew to fear them, especially since they had an angel on their shoulders. Naturally, Luci would do anything to protect Charlie but they didn’t make their relationship public. In fact, Charlie did everything she could to hide the relationship from her brothers, knowing exactly what reaction she was going to get when they did eventually find out.

* * *

 

It was just another day for the Winchester siblings, or so they thought. Sam and Dean were, of course, still trying to find any possible weapon they could use to kill Lucifer. Charlie didn’t share the same sentiment. Since beginning to date Lucifer, her perspective on the world had been shifted. Things were no longer so black and white. She thought he could have a point but they did need to avert the apocalypse. So, she needed to find a way to keep Lucifer safe, despite the fact that nothing on Earth could kill him. Michael could, but he’s a heavenly weapon.

Now that the siblings were all working together again, even with all the angst between them due to Sam going with Ruby and drinking demon blood. And starting the apocalypse. Ever since being freed from his cage, Lucifer had been trying to convince Sam to become his vessel, but now that all of the Winchester’s were working together again, Lucifer’s attention had been captured by a certain brunette beauty and somehow, he managed to capture hers.

Ever since meeting Lucifer, Charlie had been acting slightly out of character, not that either of her brothers had really noticed as they were too busy dealing with everything else, and Dean now being completely enamoured by Castiel. It wasn’t too difficult for Charlie to spend time with Lucifer. As the only girl, she always got her own motel room, there would often be a connecting door between the two rooms but she would lock the door if necessary. Also, out of respect for her privacy, Sam and Dean would knock on the door and wait until she allowed them in.

Naturally, today was the day they didn’t knock.

* * *

 

After a long day, Charlie wanted nothing more than to relax, in ways that only Luci could provide. (Not that either of her brothers needed to know how dependent Charlie was on having sex when she needed to wind down after a particularly stressful case.) Considering the Winchester’s had just been kidnapped by a bunch of Gods from every religion on the globe, who were then murdered by Lucifer, along with the archangel Gabriel, Charlie felt that she was entitled to some winding down time. And Luci was more than happy to help.

Summoning Lucifer to her room wasn’t difficult at all. As an angel, albeit a fallen one, Luci did still have ‘angel radio’ so Charlie would begin to pray to him and he would appear. _Hello, my love. Today has been quite difficult for me and I need you to-_

“Hello to you too, darling.” Lucifer purred as he entered the motel room. Despite only having seen Lucifer earlier that day, Charlie ran over to him and jumped into his arms. Lucifer eagerly pressed their lips together and carried her over to the bed. Once there, Luci put her down, lovingly and gently, before climbing on top of Charlie and joining their lips together. Lucifer had begun to unbutton Charlie’s shirt so he could touch more of her soft skin. This is when Sam and Dean decided to enter the room.

“What the hell?!” Dean shouted upon seeing the compromising position that his baby sister was currently in with Satan hovering above her.

“I agree. What the hell?” Sam stated.

“Since when don’t you knock?” Charlie argued. “It’s one of the good things about you!”

“Since when are you sleeping with Satan?!” Dean countered.

“Dating.” Lucifer corrected.

“What?!” Dean and Sam both shouted.

“I’m dating your sister. Although I am sleeping with her too, but that sounds rude on its own as that isn’t the whole story.” Lucifer explained. Dean and Sam both looked astounded whereas Charlie rolled her eyes and was trying not to laugh. It had taken her quite a while to get used to how sweet and considerate Lucifer could be. It was part of the reason that they were now in a relationship and not just sleeping together.

“Luci?” Charlie began. Lucifer took her into his arms and started to button her shirt back up. Sam and Dean looked on in disbelief.

“I know. Let me know when you’re free.” He smiled, before pressing a kiss to Charlie’s forehead and disappearing. Charlie then turned to her brothers.

“So, where do you want to start?”


End file.
